


Tumblr Soulmate Prompts

by Lady_Layla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompts, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I've taken prompts! Based in the Soulmate AU these are all Bucky/Darcy/Steve (in some combination) centered fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/Darcy/Steve- Falling

**Author's Note:**

> These are all going to be posted Beta-less so if you see any issues let me know!!
> 
> Prompt: Bucky/Darcy/Steve -- "You know, I said earlier that the only thing that could make this day better is a hot guy falling at my feet, and look, here are two!"

   Darcy Lewis was currently exploring her new home, the Avengers upstate compound, with Jane. They were both drinking their favorite coffee beverages of choice as they wondered around.

They had only moved in yesterday and the science lackeys were still trying to set up all the equipment in Jane's new labs, so they'd decided to make themselves at home with the all access badges Tony had given them. He would probably end up regretting that, Darcy thought.

So far, they'd seen the massive kitchen, attached to an equally as big common room, which had a huge TV several couches and chairs and even an air hockey table. After passing through the formal dining room (" _We have a dining room?_ "Clint had text her) to the elevators they'd picked a floor at random and scanned their badges so FRIDAY could verify them. (Darcy missed the hell out of JARVIS and wasn't 100% comfortable around the Vision yet.)

They were walking down a hallway that seemed to be mostly empty except for storage when they heard an huge crash and a window shattered with the force of two super soldiers coming through and landing on the ground in front of Darcy.

She recognized them instantly, of course, besides being famous she'd seen Captain America around when they'd all been living at Stark/Avengers tower. He wasn't there often between doing Avengers stuff and Shield stuff, and then after Shield turned out to be Hydra and he found out Bucky was alive, he hadn't been there at all.

To say she was surprised to see them there crashing through a window was an understatement and with surprise came a serious lack of filter, "Look Janey." She said turning to her best friend and pointing at the soldiers who were still kind of grappling.

"You know, I said earlier that the only thing that could make this day better was a hot guy falling at my feet, and look, here are two!"

Steve and Bucky froze at that and looked up at the perky brunette who was peering past them into the gym to wave and call thanks to Thor. Then, they exchanged glances at each other. Darcy's words had started on one of them and finished on the other. They'd had those words, and each others, on them since they were little.

Standing up Bucky smirked at her, "You know Doll," Steve said grinning, "We've been waiting a long time for you." Bucky finished.

"Dude....those are my words." Whipping around to Jane again she pointed, "Jane....they have my words!"

Steve and Bucky led a very excited Darcy away as Jane turned to Thor who had come out of the gym...through the door. "Well, it seems as if the Lady Darcy will have her hands full. What say we occupy ourselves elsewhere, My Love?"


	2. Bucky/Darcy- Vibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky/Darcy -- "I know I'm a little drunk and I probably shouldn't be asking this, but does that thing have a 'vibrate' setting?"

Darcy Ann Lewis was drunk. Pretty fucking drunk to be honest. But then so was her best friend and boss, Jane Foster. Natasha looked like she might be drunk, but Darcy didn't believe her in the least. Spy's can act drunk all day and never actually touch a drop of liquor.

They were in the back booth of a small bar close to the new Avenger's facility and Tony had paid a good bit for the privacy and flowing alcohol. He'd also demanded pictures from the girls night, but no one was going to do it.

"ANOTHER!" Darcy yelled attempting to smash her shot glass on the ground and she frowned at it when it didn't explode on impact but bounced a little.

"Dude...she gave you plastic like an hour ago." Jane said from her slumped over position in the booth sticking her hand up and gesturing vaguely in Natasha's direction.

"Damnit. That's no fun at all."

"It wouldn't be fun if you broke every shot glass in the bar either, Младшая сестра. Then, Tony would have to pay for it and we'd owe him."

Darcy grumbled something as she attempted to lean over and grab her plastic shot glass only to tumble out of her seat and on the floor. For some reason this made her start laughing hysterically and soon enough Jane joined in Natasha watching them in amusement.

She looked up when she noticed Bucky Barnes walk into the bar and she waved him over.

After pushing his way through the crowd he stopped and stared at the woman on the floor who was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Я принес вам это." He said handing over a stun baton to Natasha's waiting hands, "Вы нужна помощь с этими двумя?"

Natasha opened her mouth to reply when Darcy abruptly stopped laughing, sat up, and fixed Bucky with a look, "I know I'm a little drunk and I probably shouldn't be asking this, but does that thing have a 'vibrate' setting?"

Bucky blinked at her, then blinked again, "Why would a stun baton have a 'vibrate' setting?"

Darcy gaped up at him from the floor and Jane, who'd raised her head to listen slithered out of her seat onto the floor next to Darcy and attempted to whisper, "DARCY! Those are your soulmate words!! Bucky Barnes is your soulmate!!"

Natasha wasn't sure who looked more surprised out of the three and she smirked.

"Uhm, can I see my mark?" Darcy asked a little shyly.

"Oh," He looked at Natasha who gave him a quick nod, "They...er...Steve told me it used to be on my left arm."

Catching sight of his metal arm Darcy nodded sagely, "Of course it was. That's why it's gone."

His eyes widened a little as she pushed herself up from the floor.

"Отвези ее домой."

Bucky nodded at Natasha, who was now moving to pick Jane up, and he slipped his arm around Darcy, helping her balance.

"C'mon Doll, how's about I put you to bed and in the morning I'll make Stevie cook breakfast?"

Darcy giggled, leaning on him heavily, "Sounds like you're the man with a plan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Младшая сестра- Little Sister  
> Я принес вам это- I brought you this.  
> Вы нужна помощь с этими двумя?- Do you need any help with these two?  
> Отвези ее домой- Take her home


	3. Darcy/Steve- Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve -- "You know, I tried to get a potato chip flavor named Captain America's Abs because I'd totally lick the flavor off of those things."

It was three am and she'd done it. Darcy had finally submitted her thesis paper to finish her last class and finally, finally get her Poli-Sci degree.  
  
Instead of being tired she was thrilled and excited and okay maybe hysteria was starting to kick in. But who cares! After getting this grade she'd would finally be done with school and she could move up from part time assistant to full time Lab Manager and part time PR manager. She was stoked!  
  
Now....who could possibly be awake at this hour that would celebrate with her?  
  
Getting up and stretching Darcy decided to see if anyone was awake in the common area downstairs.  
  
After pulling on a plaid shirt she'd stolen from Logan the last time he'd been by the tower and some yoga pants, she left her room and headed towards the elevator.  
  
When Darcy hopped off the elevator she was rather disappointed to find it empty and the light in the kitchen was off. Groaning she flopped onto a couch as her exhaustion pushed out all traces of hysteria and she started to fall asleep.  
  
Right before she was going to nod off she heard a rustling and blinked one eye open.  
  
A shirtless Captain America was emerging from the dark kitchen with a bag of chips in one hand and a case of beer in the other.  
  
"You know, I tried to get a potato chip flavor named Captain America's Abs because I'd totally lick the flavor off of those things." Darcy mumbled right before passing out.  
  
Steve Rogers looked at the girl sleeping on the couch and sighed. Well, at least he'd finally found his soulmate...and those words finally made a little sense. Putting his food back into the kitchen he scooped her up and with Jarvis's assistance had her back in her suite in bed in no time.

* * *

Darcy yawned and sat up in bed fumbling for her glasses. She didn't remember coming to bed, or taking off her glasses or anything really after turning her paper in. A noise from her kitchen caught her attention and Darcy clambered out of bed and scooted into the hallway.

She must've made some noise though because when she stepped into the living room she could see Captain America, now with a shirt, making breakfast in her kitchen.

"Good morning, I'm making pancakes!" He said when he turned and saw her.

Darcy looked at him for a long moment before finally speaking, "Uhm...did we have sex last night?"

Startled, Steve almost dropped the pan he was holding, "What? No!"

"Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't meant to offend you or anything. I just don't remember much after turning in my paper last night. I was up for like three days writing it."

Steve smiled at her as he finished cooking and slid a plate her way. "Well, you came down to the common room and when I came out of the kitchen you said my words."

Darcy's mouth dropped open and she pulled up her shirt, "Oh my Thor! You're I'm making pancakes!" He looked at his own messy scrawl going down her ribcage with the greeting he'd given her this morning. "What...uhm...what did I say to you?"

Grinning he pulled up his shirt so she could see "You know, I tried to get a potato chip flavor named Captain America's Abs because I'd totally lick the flavor off of those things." running across said abs. Darcy blushed hard, "I didn't! Well...the chip thing I actually did do that but I can't believe I said that to Captain America!" She groaned and flopped her head down into her arms.

Steve sat next to her with his own plate, "It's all right, really. My name's Steve, nice to meet you." She turned her head and looked at him. "Darcy Lewis."

"Well Darcy Lewis, I can't wait to get to know you. And introduce you to my friend Sam. He laughed so hard the first time he saw your words he fell down a flight of stairs and broke his wrist."

Darcy blushed again but smiled back and brought her plate closer. At least her soulmate was pretty awesome.

 


	4. Bucky/Darcy/Steve-Thin Mints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Darcy/Steve -- "I just convinced the Hulk to give that box of Thin Mints back to me; if you eat them now I swear to god I will END YOU BOTH."

Bruce Banner had spent a lot of time recently working _with_ The Other Guy, not that he really wanted too, at Tony's suggestion. His idea was to get The Other Guy used to being in the Avenger's tower and around everyone so that if a "Green" incident happened no one would be attacked.

This is how Darcy Lewis discovered the Hulk's love of cookies, specifically her favorites Thin Mints. He'd somehow found her stash in Jane's lab and had rapidly devoured all but one box which he was in the process of reaching for as she entered the lab.

"Stop right there Big Green!"

The Hulk blinked at her, arm frozen as he looked at her. It took him a minute to process that he knew Big Boobs Science lady but as soon as he realized she wasn't a threat he grabbed the box.

"Don't you dare, you've eaten my entire stash and I'll be damned if you eat my last box. Hand the cookies over." Darcy glowered at him holding a hand out.

Hulk contemplated Darcy and her outstretched hand for a minute before opening his mouth, "What get?"

Narrowing her eyes Darcy took a step closer to her prize, "What do you want?"

He rattled the box at her. "Fine, if you give me that box I'll buy you you're own stash, just for you."

"Banner?"

"Nope, Bruce won't get any. They'll be all yours."

After a brief silence he handed Darcy the box which she reflexively handed to the person she felt come up behind her as the Hulk suddenly started to turn back into Dr. Banner.

"Seriously, I can't believe you ate all my cookies." Was the first thing she said to him.

"Hey, Stevie aren't these your favorites now?"

Darcy whipped around and pinned the two men behind her with a glare. "I just convinced the Hulk to give that box of Thin Mints back to me." she said to the blonde before turning to his friend, "If you eat them now I swear to god I will END YOU BOTH."

Bucky Barnes perked up those were the new words he and Steve had woken up with! This fiery dame was their soulmate and boy was she a looker. Smirking he gave her a quick once over, "Well hello there beautiful, I think you're our soulmate."

Darcy's jaw dropped as she processed what was going on. Bucky meanwhile nudged Steve in the ribs. "Oh, uhm, here are you cookies back." He stuttered.

Bucky turned to him, "Really Rogers? That's what fate's tattooed on this lovely dame's body to represent you? Here are your cookies!" he said incredulously.

Steve started to stammer out an apology but Darcy waved him off, "No, it's alright. I uh...would you guys like to get some coffee or something?"

Bucky beamed and took her arm, "Sure would sweetheart!" he said leading her and Steve out of the room the box of cookies sitting on the table, forgotten.


	5. Bucky/Darcy/Steve- Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky/Darcy/Steve -- Bucky and Steve had always had matching soulmate words -- or rather, one word, "Dibs!" They just never expected their thrid would be calling dibs on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is the last chapter...for now. I might be taking prompts again at a later time! I know I said I had 6 but I accidentally deleted that prompt on tumblr and don't remember what it was so...5 it is!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!

Steve Rogers sighed softly as he sat on the couch in the new common area of the Avenger's training facility. It had taken so, so long to get here but it was all worth it, he thought.

Bucky Barnes was stretched out on the couch with his head in Steve's lap watching a new episode of Chopped Junior.

It had taken six more months after the events with Ultron in Sokovia but after getting their first lead in almost a year, Steve had called Sam, leaving the new trainees in Natasha's hands as they went to find Bucky.

They found him alright and it almost killed Steve to see him how he'd been. When they'd brought him back Natasha had come in and demanded to be allowed to take him away again. Steve had protested, shouted, and refused. Eventually, Sam had made him see sense, if Natasha could break her own programming, she could help the Winter Soldier break his.

They were gone for another nine months, but Steve now wouldn't trade it for anything. Bucky wasn't the same kid from Brooklyn who'd said Steve's first set of words, "Do you always get into fights you can't win, Punk?" He'd glared up at his rescuer defiantly, "I had 'em on the ropes you Jerk!"

 

Suddenly, a loud commotion drew Steve out of his introspective thoughts, "BARTON YOU PURPLE WEARING ASSMUNCHER I'LL GET YOU!"

He and Bucky both sat up and peered down the hall as two figures came barreling down the hallway.

Clint Barton appeared to be in the lead until one of the science interns, Darcy Lewis his brain supplied, shoved him into the wall as she crashed into the room. Spotting them on the couch she dove over and landed on them. Grabbing first Steve then Bucky by the face, she licked them, screamed, "DIBS" at the top of her lungs, rolled off the couch did the same thing to the tv and bolted out of the room's other exit followed closely by Clint, who they could hear saying, "Aw, TV, no."

After the silence returned Buck looked over at Steve wiping the spit off his face. "I think that might have been our soulmate."

Steve blinked at him twice, shifted his sweatpants to reveal the soulmark that was tattooed going down what Natasha told him was referred to as a sex cut on his right side. Bucky had a matching one of his left. They both read, "DIBS!"

Steve let his sweats snap back into place before looking up at Bucky again, "I think you're right."

* * *

 

They really wanted to meet their soulmate...despite the odd first encounter but getting a hold of one Darcy Lewis proved to be pretty difficult. It was two weeks later when they finally got a proper introduction.

Natasha wanted to train Darcy due to the frequency with which she and Jane got kidnapped so when Bucky and Steve came down for their morning workout the found her pinned to the floor trying to escape Natasha's grasp.

"Ah, Darcy, you haven't meet these two yet have you?"

Darcy managed a slight wave from her position.

"Actually Doll we have met." Bucky said smirking as she tapped out and Natasha let her up.

"We did?"

Steve was grinning at her, "About two weeks ago...you called dibs."

She paused for a second then burst into laughter, leaning into Natasha for support.

"Oh...oh god. I don't even really remember doing it but my marks make so much sense now." She gasped out.

They had FRIDAY play the video feedback for a curious Natasha.

"So that's why Barton licked me." she said crossing her arms.

Darcy shrugged, "Yeah well...he licked my iPod, called dibs and ran off with it so..." she turned to Steve and Bucky, "How about I take a shower, call in sick, and you two can take me out for breakfast."

She didn't wait for them to agree before sauntering out of the room, looking pleased.


	6. Bucky/Darcy- Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky/Darcy: "PLEASE tell me you did not eat my leftover Mac n cheese. Oh my god. Please because I swear to Thor..."  
> for widow-made-me-do-it on tumblr

36 hours.

Jane, Bruce, and Tony had been on a Science! bender for 36 long hours. They'd finally had their big breakthrough and between Thor, Pepper and Darcy herself they'd managed to convince the science trio to head to bed.

Darcy herself was currently trudging to the common room kitchen to finally get to eat the new mac-n-cheese recipe she found. Jane, Bruce, and Tony had already gotten to eat some but Darcy was forced to shove it in the fridge when they thought the lab equipment was going to blow.

Walking into the kitchen she saw a man standing in front of the fridge...and was that her leftovers?!? No way!

"PLEASE tell me you did not eat my leftover Mac n cheese. Oh my god. Please because I swear to Thor..." she trailed off as the guy turned to face her.

Shit.

He was gorgeous.

Darcy was sure she'd never seen someone as attractive as this dude.

Bucky Barnes slowly turned to face the new person in the kitchen as she sputtered about her leftovers. He'd been hungry and Steve's fridge was empty so he'd tied his hair back and tugged on sweatpants before heading to investigate the common area kitchen.

"Sorry dollface, I think I just finished your leftovers."

Darcy's hand went to her hip, where those words were tattooed on her skin.

"Shit. I am so sorry."

Bucky frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

"You just said my soulmate words...which means my babble about my leftovers is on you."

Bucky made a face and turned to wash out the bowl.

The silence stretched for a while until he turned around, "They tell me my soulmark was on my left arm. Which as you can see, isn't the same."

Darcy winced, "Shit. I'm so sorry...again."

"Don't worry about it. How about I make it up to you and make you something else?"

"Actually uhm...I'm coming down from a science bender and I was just going to bed after this," Seeing his face fall she hurried on, "How about lunch? Tomorrow?"

Bucky grinned and nodded, "It's a date."

Darcy couldn't help but stare as he walked away.

Damn. She was screwed and lucky all at once. Finally, she headed to bed smiling to herself.


	7. Darcy/Steve- Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good friend saw that I had asked fuckyeahdarcylewis on tumblr about a Zombie fic I was looking for (It turned out to be “All The Dead Lie Down” by Imogen_Penn ) so they asked me to do a Zombie Apocalypse fic for them.
> 
> Prompt: Zombie Apocalypse Soulmates! "I just saved your ass, you're welcome." "I would've been fine on my own"

Darcy Lewis put her axe across her shoulders and looked at the man standing in front of her. In another lifetime, before the world had gone all to shit and people started coming back from the dead, he had been Captain America the only Avenger she hadn't ever met. Now, he was just some scruffy ass guy who'd almost gotten himself killed making too much damn noise in a mall.

"I just saved your ass, your welcome." She said looping her arms over the axe and turning to walk away.

"I would've been fine on my own." The snarled words made her stop and glance back.

Captain America looked a little bit like ass, his shirt was ripped in a few places, he was sweating, and he had dirt on his face.

Darcy turned and continued walking away, "I've got a working shower."

She didn't need to say anything else and after a few minutes she heard him catching up to her. They walked in silence until they got to Darcy's hideout a block away from the mall. She noticed Captain America checking out the dingy house she was staying in, the windows were covered with heavy steel plates and the door was reinforced. The inside wasn't to bad, she had a lot of time to kill and liked to keep things clean.

"You staying here alone?"

Dropping her axe by the door she turned to face her Soulmate. "Yea, Robby, the guy who's house this was, got attacked last week. I was just passing through and he offered me a place."

"Did he---?"

"Nah, there wasn't enough left of him to turn, he was just a meal."

After another short pause, "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

Darcy snorted, "Yeah I know who you are Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Well, is my Soulmate going to introduce herself?"

"Darcy Lewis."

Steve's eyes got comically wide. "You're fucking with me."

"Uhm. I'm not sure why I'd bother but here." She bent over and rummaged in a bookbag lying on the floor near the couch and tossed him her old Stark Industries I.D. badge.

He blinked at it for a few minutes then looked back up at her. "Shit." He moved forward and collapsed on the couch in a heap.

"Problem?"

"You don't look like your picture."

Darcy eyes him for a minute and takes a small step back towards her axe.

Suddenly, he's thrusting a picture at her. It's an old one of her and Jane while they were tucked away in Norway during the New York incident. There's a huge grin plastered on her face and she smashed her face against Jane's. They'd been going out to celebrate their last week before coming back to the State's and Darcy had done herself up and put in her contacts for the night.

"Huh, I guess not."

Steve snorted as he took her in, her hair was put up in a bun instead of spilling over her shoulders, she had on an old Culver T-Shirt and jeans covered up to the knee in combat boots, and her old glasses.

"What can I say, it's hard to find a good place to get contacts around here. Can I ask why you were looking for me?"

"Tony sent me."

Darcy's jaw dropped and she stared at him for a minute before crashing to her knees. In a second he was on the floor next to her. "Stark? Stark is alive?"

Steve helped her onto the couch before he answered, "They all are. Stark, Miss Potts, Dr. Banner, Agents Romanov and Barton, along with a few others. We turned the Avenger's complex into a safe compound." He explained. "I was sent to see if I could find you, Dr. Foster, and Thor."

"They're gone." Darcy answered and Steve's face fell. "Oh, oh no. Thor took Jane to Asgard to see if they can find a cure, they've closed the Bifrost until it's safe to come back."

Steve sighed in relief. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, do you mind if I use that shower?"

Darcy nodded and gestured towards the stairs.

It only took him a minute to find the bathroom and as he shut the door he couldn't decide if ignoring her tears is the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this. My prompts are still closed, if you want my tumblr url feel free to ask. As always if there are any mistakes please let me know!


	8. Steve/Darcy- Zombies part 2

After they've both had a chance to shower and get into clean clothes Darcy leads Steve into the kitchen and starts making the best dinner she can with what's in the pantry.

"So, how'd you get here?"

"Stark dropped me at you last known location."

She stops cooking to look at him, "The suits still work?"

Steve nods at her with a bit of a smile tugging the corner of his mouth before he frowns, "Well they did. We only had two stored at the compound and when the rumors started and people panicked a mod attacked Stark Tower trying to get to them. There were only a few breakouts then and everything was still running fine but the mob...they triggered a lockdown and when they realized they could send kids through the air vents they tripped a security measure. The top 10 floors all blew. The suits, the R&D Lab, even the Penthouse were gone in seconds."

"Project 'Splode"

"I'm sorry what?"

Darcy sets a dish in front of him and settles herself in her own seat.

"You were out on a mission I think, but Nat and Hawkass had just come back from one. They were the ones who reported the original rumors, small town gossip out in," she paused to wave her hand around, "wherever they were. Tony was supposed to be coming down from a Science bender and Janey and I were set to leave the next day. He designed the security protocol that night and gleefully informed me the next morning that even if Zombies turned out to be real and smart they wouldn't be able to use the suits. Then, he fell asleep standing up."

Steve blinks at her before doubling over with laughter and by the time he sits upright she's almost done eating. The sit in silence for a while before Steve looks up at her again a little confused, "How'd you end up in Colorado?"

"Shit, is that where I am?"

The confused look on Steve's face grows as she starts to wash their plates.

"We were out collecting more data when the outbreak started. For all the zombie movies I've watched I didn't expect the spread to be as slow as it was and we were partying at a casino in Vegas when everything really went to shit. Thor showed up and told me he was going to take Jane up to Asgard again. She wouldn't leave with him until he'd at least taken me out of the city and _he_ wouldn't leave Jane alone on the roof so in the end he brought us both to a decently empty town and told me help would be on the way soon. I mean...he was six months late but I guess you count as help. I've been lucky though, I think keeping on the move has kept me safe and I've only had to kill about 20 of them so far. I've been here for almost a month, which is the longest I've stayed anywhere."

"Well, it took me a while to find you. It was a 50/50 shot honestly, I'd intended to go towards California but changed my mind at the last minute. How would you like to get out of here? I was given a month to find you and there's an extraction that's supposed to happen any day."

Darcy looks at him for a minute, "Uh, Steve. Where is this extraction supposed to take place?"

His face falls as he realizes they hadn't counted on Darcy being so far away from her original location. If they weren't in the middle of an apocalypse and they had a car and enough gas it would be at least a 10 hour drive. But it would be more difficult than that and Steve feels stupid for not realizing that to start with.

Darcy just shrugs and motions Steve to follow her. She leads him upstairs and in the hallway pulls down a staircase to an attic which has a small window leading out onto the roof. Darcy does an elaborate check, turning on a few lights now that it's gotten dark, and makes sure there aren't any Zombies nearby. Finally satisfied she takes a deep breath and bellows,

"HEIMDALL!"

Steve looks shocked and then angry as he reaches over to grab her arm and wrenches it away from her mouth. "You're going to give away our position."

Seconds later a large man in gold armor is standing in front of them and Steve drops to a crouch. Darcy rolls her eyes at him

"Dude he isn't even really there so even if you attacked nothing would happen."

She walks over with her hand out and the illusion...hologram? smirks at her and holds out his fist and she pretends to bump it. 

"Listen Heimdall my pal, Steve here has just informed me the rest of the Avengers are still alive and planning to come get us but they're heading to the wrong location. Do you think you could relay our new position to them? They're cool but you can check with Thor if you need to."

The man just nods at her and fades away and she turns to look at Steve, who is standing up again but still looks weary.

"Don't sweat it Soulmate. That's the guy who guards the rainbow bridge of Asgard. Thor told me I could contact him in an emergency. I figured that yelling would help since he's watching all the realms at once."

Steve doesn't have a chance to answer as the guy appears again. He inclines his head to Darcy who shoots him a thumbs up and turns to walk back inside.

"Just one question."

"What?"

"How did he tell the team where we are if he doesn't talk."


End file.
